Following Her Feelings
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: One-Shotter. This follows arc on April. As she spends more time with DJ and broke up with Grant, the feelings for DJ were mutual and she fell in love with him. As Grant and her father tries to bring DJ down, How will April deal with it? The fic may sound a bit T-ish but I went with M just to be safe.


Another one shotter here. I have thought long and hard for this as 5 to 9 others I thought of could be what I could do here but I couldn't ignore this as this part here is so powerful anyway however there will be another one shotter in the epilogue here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stomp The Yard.

Following Her Feelings

April have been awake for a while as she tried to sleep, she kept tossing and writhing as she kept dreaming about DJ.

*flashback*

Before their mistakable kiss, April was quite smitten with DJ as she saw how he defended her honor against her then boyfriend Grant, starting all over from scratch after the Phoenix incident. They spent time together sharing stories and everything else. At one point when talking, DJ told April that he knows everything about her but she had to know for sure so she asked him about one of her favorite knowing topics: Color.

 _'So what's my favorite color?'_

As DJ discovered she basically gave herself away.

 _'Well... You always wear green eye shadow. Your favorite ring has green in it. And I'm gonna bet, your car is green. Right?'_

Torn by two men, one who knows about her and cares but is not her boyfriend, and one who is but acts all playerish one day and a gentleman the next.

The night before her date with Grant, April had been dreaming about her and DJ somewhere in a room whether it was DJ's or hers. They were sharing yet another kiss and they were close somewhere at one point, April was in her bra and panties as she was having her body kissed by DJ. Meanwhile in reality she couldn't deny that she had feelings for DJ as she kept writhing and tossing herself she almost was to the point of masturbation however she snapped back to reality as she realized she was still Grant's boyfriend.

After talking to her dad about Grant and DJ in which her dad despises comparing DJ as another gangster who thinks all women are shorties to him and that he could take advantage of. Of course it would not have been brought up if Grant didn't tell her dad about DJ. April soon left to prepare for dinner with Grant to a restaurant. Grant was proposing to April but she quietly refused she asked him what was her favorite color but he guessed wrong making her refuse the proposal completely because Grant really doesn't know about her that much, yet Grant could see it in her eyes that she has feelings for DJ.

 _'Please tell me that it has nothing to do with that kid.'_

At this point April could only apologize because she was willing to work things out before he tried again.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

 _'If you don't come to your senses and quick, you are going to lose out on me.'_

April detected a massive hint of impatience and arrogance as he tried to put sense into her. With April knowing this she couldn't believe that Grant would say that thinking that Grant will be the best man in her life. Even she had to say it to him to let her feelings be known.

 _'I can't believe you just said that.'_

At this point Grant thought she said that as she was disgusted with him. If April couldn't believe he said that she will believe what he will say next because his anger started to show as he was taking this as a breakup.

 _'You are spoiled and ungrateful and I'm taking you home.'_

Completely disgusted, April couldn't bear to be near his presence no longer, if only her dad could see him now, because the disrespect Grant showed to April was a prime example of what her father assumed DJ was.

 _'You know what? Don't bother.'_ April quickly got up and was now leaving, angry at the fact that she was at least being civil and sincere during this entire dinner only to be treated wrong by somebody who doesn't know her well, let alone her favorite color but she only turned around to tell him she might as well given the fact that Grant blew his chance with her.

 _'And my favorite color's green, asshole.'_

As April went back to her dorm she quickly wanted to forget her dinner with Grant by sleeping it off but soon began dreaming about DJ.

*end flashback*

As it all comes full circle, April went to DJ's dorm the next morning DJ was relieved to see her but she was still a bit upset from last night. When he asked what's wrong she told him that she broke up with Grant. DJ stood next to April as they just talked for a bit.

"I haven't slept all night."

"What have you been doing?"

"Thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

It took April a while to answer but after that she looked at him.

"I think I wanna come in."

DJ led her inside his dorm and to the bed as they both sat there it was silent for a while until DJ spoke up.

"How bad was the breakup?"

Tears began to flow down April's cheeks slowly as DJ saw this.

"My father said he would be a great provider, yet he didn't know how arrogant, cocky, self-centered, egotistical, disrespectful he really became."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No."

"Well..."

"In a way, I'm glad you cared about me and in no way do I blame you for what has happened."

"April you can tell me. What did he do?"

Last night at dinner he proposed to me I asked him a question about me and he didn't know.

"Was it about your favorite color?"

"Yes, and as civil as I tried to be, he thinks I can't get another man as good as him saying that if I don't come to my senses and quick, I'm going to lose out on him."

"You weren't lying about him being egotistic and self-centered."

"Yeah."

April soon shed more tears and DJ saw this.

"What was the worst thing he did?"

"All this time as I been good and faithful to him as he did his thing putting on a 'show' he calls me spoiled and ungrateful."

This completely angered DJ but then again he wasn't her girlfriend at the time but it didn't matter to him. If he could defend her honor yet again he would. DJ soon held her close as she ended up hugging him.

"Well to tell you, Grant had got it backwards, he lost out on you. He'll regret treating you like this. Anyway I'm kind of glad that you came to me for comfort." April looked at DJ after that. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm not sure. Lately I've been thinking about you."

"What was it about me you was thinking about?"

"You fulfilling my needs. It was something about that kiss that night which got me thinking about you. Every night I tried fighting it."

"I understand. Why fight your feelings when you can follow them?"

"You already know."

"Oh. That's why you were fighting it, to remain faithful."

"Yes."

They shared another moment of silence before DJ spoke up again.

"What needs do you need fulfilled?"

"Support for one, especially happiness most of all, but also my sexual needs."

"By any chance have you been willingly fantasizing about me?"

"Only once, however it was last night I couldn't think straight because of my breakup."

"Well, do you think I could fulfill a fantasy or two sometime soon?"

April held onto his face after he said that and began to kiss him passionately.

"Why soon when you can fulfill them now?"

DJ returned the kiss and soon began to make love to her as this all happened April was pleased that her fantasy about him pleasing her was a bit more great than she fantasized about. April thought maybe it was because she was with Grant and the pleasure from her fantasy was nothing but guilty pleasure. But now she can enjoy the full pleasure from her fantasy without the guilt as she is now with someone who cares about her and is willing to treat her right. When it was over they lied there side to side smiling which soon led to laughing but when they recovered it went back to smiling.

"Satisfied?" DJ asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Will you be okay?"

"I will now."

"Well I gotta go soon, I have to work, then I have Theta practice. Maybe tonight we could go somewhere, clear the air maybe?"

"I'd love that."

"Thanks."

With that they shared one more kiss before getting dressed again to go on with their respectful day. When their day was over they spent time driving off into the night, somewhere quiet. When they got back to their dorm they made love yet again. Days later it was clear to DJ and April that they were together. Upon Grant seeing them together, it made him angry. He dug up on DJ about his record being in jail for fighting in which resulted in his brother's death. Upon reporting this to the committee, they suspended DJ for the remainder of the year. However, when DJ was reported to April's father who was the dean, he only agreed to nullify the suspension if he were to stop seeing April, upon him seeing DJ in front of him, he really laid it out on him for this was more personal as he mentioned DJ uncle and his future as a grass cutter. DJ refused and left out. When April was told by his father about DJ's suspension and his police record, April confronted DJ and was able to hear his side of the story. When she asked why he was leaving he told her to go ask her dad.

On the day of the National Step Team Championships. the Thetas without DJ were doing their thing while at the College, April was walking by until she saw DJ's aunt, Jackie walking to the building where April's father was. Aware of the Deal DJ told her, Jackie felt that this personal matter between her, her husband, and him has gone on far enough. April distantly followed Jackie and eavesdropped on them.

"William how could you?"

"Look, if this is about..."

"DJ told us about the deal that you offered him."

April was soon angry because if she really wasn't going to get a straight answer from her father in their talk it was bound to happen when someone confronted him about what he done. And for her dad to bully DJ out of an education because of his refusal to stop seeing her has her infuriated.

"All I'm trying to do is make sure my daughter doesn't make the same mistake you made."

Upon hearing that in all it's similarity, Grant was like her father.

 _'If you don't come to your senses and quick, you are going to lose out on me.'_

Although April noticing this she still listened on.

"I didn't make a mistake, William."

"Do you know how different your life would be..."

"If I would have married you? William, I have a really good life."

"Well it's not good enough for my daughter."

Having enough of it, April barged in.

"Shouldn't that be my choice?"

After exchanging respectful looks Jackie left so they could talk.

"I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Do what?"

"Offer DJ a deal to break up with me to get his education, I'm not stupid! If you think me being with Grant, is what's best for me, then you really don't even know me."

Hearing that from his daughter had him realizing that this could be the end of their father and daughter relationship.

"Baby, You're all that I have left."

"Well you just lost that."

"Look sweetheart, don't say that."

"Just stop it! I know I can forgive you for this one day but... I can't imagine when. You ruined DJ's chance for a better opporitunity. But he loves me and is man enough to treat me with much respect and support that Grant could never give me. So if DJ ends up being a gardener, then so be it. I'll still love him even if he remains that way. So..."

"Just give me a chance to fix things."

As it was settled, DJ's suspension was nullified and April rushed to DJ while rushing April was daydreaming about her and DJ probably about their future she picture DJ gardening as she came to him in a green sundress yet soon after another kiss they were dancing around until they both landed near some flowers with her and DJ soon making love.

When she finally got to his house she told DJ that she knew about the offer and had him reinstated due to the fact that her father William had to put up with him, despite his grudge against DJ's guardians, for her. After a brief moment of comfort in which DJ was talking about his brother, April brought him to Nationals in which the Thetas were complete and performed well enough to win against the Gammas.

Author's Note: Well that's it! The epilogue of this will come soon.


End file.
